FullMetal BeastBoy
by Negima Uzumaki
Summary: Beastboy is looking for way's to get stronger, and it looks like he get's power through the FullMetal Alchemist...Author Note: Don't own FMA or TT if I did it would live up to the word TEEN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_ Don't own FMA or TT if I did it would live up to the word TEEN!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fullmetal Beast Boy Chp.1(revised)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude I told you! Its my turn to play!" Beast Boy (age 15, had the same uniform but was a lot more built and taller.) complained in the Titans living room or game room as it was known when Cyborg (age 18, was pretty much the same but with newer kick ass tech.) and Beast Boy played the gamestation.

"No way ya little grass stain, I beat you now its MY turn!" Cyborg claimed. "Aaaawww! Come on there's nothing else to do!" Beast Boy wined. "Go take a hike er sumthing." Cyborg ridiculed rather than suggested to him.

"Friend's please do not fight amongst you're self's! Can you not simply share the station of games and play together?" Starfire (age 17, her personality was the same but her body was way different as in more "mature".) naively asked. "No" They both yelled out at the tamaranian.

"Fine… ill be gone for a while" Beast Boy sighed defeated as he got off the couch. "Take your communicator in case of an emergency!" Their leader Robin (age 16, had the same look but taller and tended to have an ego problem now and then which mostly involved showing off, and taking a lot of the credit in front of reporters.) ordered. "Alright… ya stupid, egomaniac, jerk." Beast Boy cursed him under his breath still mad about their last fight with Overload.

Overload had Raven in his on hands and Beast Boy went ballistic him but as he opened Overload's hands to get her out Robin threw his disks at Overload and knocked Beast Boy off, next thing he knew Robin carried Raven in his arms and Beast Boy could swear he triumphantly smirked at him.

He got his black jacket from his room and headed to the door but on his way out he got accidentally shouldered by someone, someone who he felt strange around ever since the prophecy incident. "Uff!" They both fell on their behinds. "Sorry." He apologized while blushing seeing the girl he felt so strange around. "Its all right." Raven (age 16, like Starfire, her personality had not changed but her body did much but it did have a few downsides jerks kept whistling at her and trying to pick her up and she could swear Robin was sneaking peeks at her leotard in "certain places" during battle.) said, she noticed him blush and thought back to all the times Beast Boy has acted very strange.

He's tripped over himself, talked very nervously around her and has just been plainly weird. She also noticed how he also has gotten taller and his hair has gotten a bit longer and were he added gel and spiked it up a bit was a definite plus, and how his face and body have gotten more built and… "Hey Raven! Are you alright ?" She hadn't noticed she still hadn't gotten up and was staring off in to space.

"Uhh… need to meditate." she said as she pulled her hood over her face to hide her blushing face. She got up and left in to her room. "Sigh, That's Raven alright." Beast Boy sighed smiling like if he was floating, wait he was floating! A black aura surrounded his feet and lifted him and when it finally put him down he ran as fast as he could before Raven's power lifted him to oblivion!

OUTSIDE OF JUMP CITY…………………………...

"Al don't worry. Look I told you we found the right ingredients to make a philosophers stone and used it on you to give you you're human body back and now I want to start a new life in Jump City and use the other what's left to do that. Send my regards to Winry tell her I hope she'll be happy with…him, and everyone else, good bye Al." "But Edward!" But the young man hung up the pay phone before his brother could tell him anything else and left.

Edward Elrich (age 15, was a boy with long, braided, blonde hair who wore a black shirt, pants, and boots with a red coat with a symbol on his back that looked like a snake on a cross with wings and a crown on top. Although his height used to be a small stature he finally had his much awaited growth spurt a while back. The main strange characteristics he had were his concealed mechanical right arm and left leg called auto mail.) headed towards the gasoline station's sign. "Looks like a fair enough size." The blonde young man then clapped his hands together and giant rays of light shot out everywhere and where the sign once was a motorcycle was in it's place with a symbol like the one on the back of his coat was on the front.

The young man got on and read the sign by the road "Jump City 10 miles ahead." He revved up the motorcycle and left leaving his old life and a very angry clerk behind.

………………………………...

There it is hope you liked the revised chapter of Fullmetal Beast Boy!

R&R and I mean Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fan fic so flame it or praise it either way you reviewed. HA!

Disclaimer:_ Don't own TT if I did it would live up to the word TEEN!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fullmetal Beast Boy Chp.2 (revised)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sigh. This is so boriiiinnnnngggg…" Beast Boy complained as he walked by Jump City Park. He sat by a tree and stared of into space as random thoughts passed through his mind. _"Boy, I wonder if Ravens mad at me about earlier? I didn't mean to trip her maybe I should apologize… but how?"_

Beast Boys Imagination**------------------------------------------**

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

_Raven slightly opened her door looking irritated._

"_Hiya Rea um im sorry bout earlier."_

"_Fine Beast Boy now leave before I do something IWON'T regret!"_

_SLAM!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ouch! Man my imagination can be a curse…Sigh…WHAT DO I DO!"

Beast Boy shut his mouth when he saw people looking at him weird.

"HAHAhahahaaa…" Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Oh what do I do? Wait I know! I'll get her a gift! Wait….one problem…im broke…"

_FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Hey kid were almost closing, shouldn't you be heading back home yet?"_

_Beast Boy barely heard the man in his zombified state while on the game._

"_Wait dude im almost about to beat the high score…"_

_Beep, Beep, Zoop ,Whop, BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. _

"_Nooooooooooo! Dude Where Are My Quarters! Beast Boy franticly searches in his pockets._

"_Hey kid you've already spent 30 bucks on tokens almost every week you're practically putting my kids through collage HAHAhaha!"_

"_AAAAAAUUUUGGGHH!"_

_END FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Whine, Am I doomed to fall for a girl who I irritate and try to please at no end? SIGH Who am I kidding why would such a dark beauty fall for a green freak like me? SIGH….."

Beast Boy eyes wandered the sky till a large smoke cloud appeared a few yards from him.

"WHAT THA!" Beast Boy got up and ran towards the cloud. _BEEP, BEEP_, _BEEP!_

"Beast Boy there's been an explosion go check it out since you're near the rest of us will catch up as soon as we can!" Beast Boy closed his communicator and ran to the area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it chapter two! Read and Review! Next chapter you'll see what caused the explosion and Ed's POV!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: To all TT fans this chapter is mostly Fullmetal Alchemist and will show Ed's history but remember this is a TT centered fic! The next chapter is what everyone has been waiting for BB plus Ed equals Fullmetal Beast Boy!

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or TT if I did it would live up to the word TEEN!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fullmetal Beast Boy Chp.3 (revised)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jump City 5 miles ahead" Read Ed as he passed the sign 'I hope things will go better here than they did back home…'

FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ed we finally made a the philosophers stone!" An excited soul of an adolescent in a empty suit of armor exclaimed.

"Yeah Al (age 14, was a suit of armor with the soul of a boy who lost his body trying to bring back his mother back life with his older brother through alchemy.) it took a few years but we did it, now lets go home and use it" Ed ( age15, was known throughout the land as the Fullmetal Alchemist, a boy prodigy who became a state alchemist at only 12 years of age. Unlike his younger brother who lost his whole body trying to bring their mother back to life his right arm and his left leg was lost to equal the horrible equation. As his brother was dying he sealed his soul into a near by suit of armor.) told his brother.

5 DAYS LATER-----------------------------

"Were almost home Ed! Look there's the lake and the tree we grew!" Al pointed out on the train. Meanwhile Ed was looking at his metal arm and thinking 'I cant believe it we finally did it we got the stone… Now I can tell Winry how much I love that machine freak.' "Hehheh…"

"What's so funny Ed?" Al asked innocently to his brother. Ed didn't answer neither did it seem that he heard. 'Hey I know that smile.' Al thought as he saw his brother grinning as he quietly looked at his metallic hand. 'I've seen that grin every time Ed is thinking about Winry or have one of their famous shouting matches with each other'.

"Ed ! ED!" Al yelled to his brother. "What!" Ed yelled irritated . "Where home."

Ed and All got off the train and into the station there they met their family friend Pinako. "Hi Grandma!" They Both yelled out and rushed to the old woman. "Hello boys! Well Alphonse don't you look shiny today! Edward you pipsqueak you look like you've gotten taller at least by another inch!"

"THEN DON'T SAY PIPSQUEAK!" Yelled Ed since he's always been extremely sensitive about his height.

"Grandma Flea!"

"Micro moron!"

"Small hag!"

"You're shorter than your temper!"

"Fine lets go back home and you boys can fixed up and ready to eat" The old woman led them to taxi and got on.

25 min. later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were home! Okay boys go to you're room and get ready for dinner, Winry is out she'll be here in a few minutes." She informed as she left for the kitchen .

"Okay Al I'll go take a bath and some new clothes and you can get some oil and go wax you're self!" Ed said joking around not knowing his brother had the perfect comeback.

"Okay Ed I'll go do that just so we can look nice for _Winry_!" Al said in a very suggestive tone of voice.

"What are you talking about? Hehehehehehe…." Ed laughed nervously knowing Al probably knew he still liked her in fact they both liked her when they were children and even fought for hand in marriage when Al was 7 and Ed was 9. As they got older they lost interest in girls as alchemy consumed most of their life.

"Boys! Dinners ready! And Winrys here! COME DOWN ALREADY!"

"Jeez Al hurry up or that old bat will kill us!" Ed said trying to put on a pair of pants backwards.

5 min later------------------------------------------

"Okay Al lets head down." Ed said not knowing there was a pair of underwear clinging to the back of his hood.

"Uh Ed there is a pair of underwear hanging from your hood." Al pointed to it and Ed tried desperately remove it. They finally got it off and headed downstairs.

"Okay boys sit down say hello to Winry and her guest." Their Grandma said in an almost sad tone at the last word 'guest'.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet John my boyfriend. We met at an auto mail convention."

'_My_ _boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend_.' These word replayed in Ed's mind like a broken record as she went on about him.

Through the whole dinner all the talk was about Winrys boyfriend and each word stung Ed sharper than the last. Finally at the end Al got up an took his spoon and tapped it on the glass even though he couldn't eat he appreciated being with everyone at the table.

"Ahheeemmm. Ed and me have an announcement to make Winry you'll never have to fix my brothers auto mail limbs ever again after tomorrow and you'll never see me again."

Everyone seemed shocked and confused by Al's announcement.

"What Al means to say is that we finally found a way to make the philosophers stone and were going to transmute our bodies back to normal." Ed blankly stated without any emotion at all.

3 Hrs. Later-----------------------------------------

"Hey Ed I have to check your auto mail meet me at the back." She told him cheerily not even sensing his masked grief.

A few minutes later--------------------------------

"Okay Ed Ill need you on this table."

Ed only in his boxers followed her instructions with a blank face as his mechanic checked over all of his auto mail.

"Ok Ed you're all ready! I fixed a broken gear in you're arm and surprisingly you grew a lot so I had to balance you're left leg looks like you're finally normal sized Ed!"

"Yeah…" Ed said emotionlessly getting off and putting his clothes back on.

"What no snappy comeback? Ed?"

Ed was about to leave out the door but a hand grabbing his arm stopped him.

"Ed tell me what's wrong?"

Usually Ed would keep his feelings bottled up but this time something inside him just opened him up.

"Winry I… I ..Love you.."

Winry didn't have a look of shock on her face or happiness it was more a face of having to give him bad news.

"Ed.. I'm sorry but I cant…"

"Why not you could be with me I promise ill love you!"

"No Ed I… I wanted to tell you all later but… John proposed to me and I ..I said yes."

Ed felt like his heart was tearing up into millions of pieces and his mind was completely blank and the only thing that it told him was run, run far away and he would have but he remembered his goal to restore his brother so he just opened the door and left to the guest room to sleep and tomorrow he would achieve his goal.

The next day--------------------------------------

"Okay Ed the transmutation circle is ready . Ed? ED!" Al screamed at Ed trying to get his attention.

"Oh, okay" Ed said sounding very depressed. Al got into the middle of the transmutation circle and waited for Ed. "Ready Al?" As soon as Al said yes Ed took out small red rock.

"Okay everyone stand back!" Yelled out Ed. Pinako, Winry, and her boyfriend stood back a few feet. As soon as they did Ed clapped his hands together and giant rays of light shot out everywhere, Ed then took the stone and planted it on the ground just then Al was surrounded in a bright, blinding light. Seconds later cracks in the armor began to form and light shot out of each crack till the armor imploded in a ray of light and in place of the armor was a naked boy crouching down. Their Grandma Pinako rushed to him with a blanket an wrapped him in it.

"Alphonse can you hear me? Are feeling ok?" She asked frantically.

"I'm ok Grandma. Ed you're turn. Ed?" While Al asked Ed was looking at Winry and how she and her boyfriend were turned away looking at the rising sun.

"Edward are you ok?"

Just then Ed took the stone and ran away as fast as he could leaving only a trail of tears behind.

END FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Jump City" Ed read the sign as he neared the city. He stopped at an abandoned warehouse to spend the night until he figured out what to do. He went inside and as soon as he clapped his hands together rays of light shot out and all the bars, bricks, and rubble were replaced by a room that looked like a hotel room.

What Ed didn't know is that warehouse was one of Slade's hideouts and was watching him through one of his cameras. "So this is the famous Fullmetal Alchemist the one who made the fabled philosophers stone maybe I should pay him a visit."

BBBBEEEEEEPPPP! Went a screen which appeared out of the wall in the room Ed was sleeping in.

"Huh what in the…!" Yelled out Ed as the sound of the gears woke him up.

"Hello Mr. Fullmetal my name is Slade and id like too offer you a chance to help in a plan to rule this world."

"And if I refuse you one eye weirdo"

"Then you'll find you'll be a bit_ short _on time"

"What! Short? Ill show you whose microscopic you…." Ed stopped as soon as he heard a ticking sound.

"Ah hell…." KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAABBBBBOOOOOMMMMM!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is the third chapter and this will probably be it for Ed centered chapters and next chapter will have the very anticipated fusion! Due in a week I promise!


End file.
